


the moon, your eyes, pizza pies

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Italy, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: They kiss, and they part, and the moon glimmers in their eyes, even as tomorrow hurries forward.





	the moon, your eyes, pizza pies

The first time Merlin kisses Arthur, he tasted like too much oregano and not enough garlic. The pizza they’d attempted to make lay in a charcoal lump beneath their loft window; but the pizza from Leon’s steamed their faces. The kiss then had been impulsive, frantic, and greasy. Arthur still owns the crisp buttonup with marinara stains on the elbow. 

Arthur flew Merlin to Italy for their first anniversary. They’d stayed cooped up in their tiny little apartment the whole trip, trading kisses that tasted like sage and sausage and fresh tomatoes. Merlin couldn’t quite bring himself to regret not seeing the sights. Arthur snorted and reminded Merlin that  _ he was the sights.  _

Their last kiss is salty. It doesn’t taste like cured meats or fresh basil. It taste like goodbye, and regret, and a little bit relief. Leon’s has reached the end of an era, and so to, Merlin thinks, have they. But their parting is not malicious, so when Arthur leans in, Merlin cups his face and tangles his hands in golden strands. He kisses like it’s his last breath and his first heartbeat and the next step in a well-lived life.

They kiss, and they part, and the moon glimmers in their eyes, even as tomorrow hurries forward.


End file.
